


It Doesn't Make Any Sense

by DoReMiFaSoDoneWithYou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoReMiFaSoDoneWithYou/pseuds/DoReMiFaSoDoneWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy propose to Piper and Annabeth. Some spoilers. Post BOO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Beach

My hands were shaking. I was nervous, not knowing what to expect. My nerves were on fire as well as my ADHD. I snuck a look at Jason. He was looking out of the window, hands in his pockets. He was tapping his foot. I don’t think that his ADHD had anything to do with it. He caught me looking at him and smiled encouragingly.

“It’ll be okay.” he said. “We’re in this together.”

We were going on a double date with Annabeth and Piper. That’s not all that’s going to happen today. The small box in my pocket felt as if it was weighing me down. Last week, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Will, and I had a guy’s night out.

Frank and Hazel were, surprisingly, engaged. Nico and Will had been together for four years. Same for Leo and Calypso, maybe just a couple of days more. Jason and Piper, almost five years. Even so, Annabeth and I were in first place with six years. No doubt we were in love.

We were sitting casually sitting on the floor at Jason’s place, chatting while waiting for the pizza to arrive. Leo and Will were out getting movies to watch later. Nico had turned to me and Jason. It still surprised me how much he had changed. He regained a little bit of his olive complexion, even though he was still pretty pale. His jet black hair was long, but not as shaggy as it used to be. He was thin, but had gained muscle over the years. His first choice of words surprised me even more.

“You two are idiots.” Frank, who was sitting to his left, nodded. Jason looked at me quizzically. I shrugged, honestly not having a clue. Nico got up from the floor and sat on the couch. Frank remained sitting on the floor. Nico took a deep breath.

“When the Hades are you two going to ask?” I had a good idea of what he was talking about. And by the look on Jason’s face, I knew that he knew too.

“I don’t know.” Jason admitted, face slightly pink.

“We’ve been talking about it.” I said, saving both of us.

“I’m pretty sure your girlfriends are waiting for it.”

Right then the doorbell rang. i jumped up to answer it, Nico trailing behind me. I was paying, anyways. But when I opened the door, I was in for a surprise. Dark brown eyes stared at me. The person’s mouth was open, jaw dropped. Red, wavy hair billowed down to their collar. even though it’s been nearly a decade, I recognized them immediately. 

Nancy Bobofit.

“Percy?” she said, my name hanging in the air. “You’ve changed so much.” I nodded, not knowing what to do. I gestured to the pizza.

“How much is it?” I asked feeling uncomfortable.

“Oh, um, … $29.93.” We had ordered two pizzas and some drinks. I handed her $35, telling her to keep the change. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

“If you ever want to hang out, I’m free.” she said.

“Oh.” I mouthed. I forgot Nico was still there. I scratched the back of my neck. “Gods, this is going to be awkward to say, but, um, … I’m about to propose the my girlfriend of six years. I’m pretty sure my face was red by then. She was blushing, too. Her face fell.

“It’s okay. That’s sweet of you.” She said goodbye and left. I let out a sigh of relief. I closed the door, empty handed. Empty handed? Then I looked to my right to see that she had handed the pizza to Nico.

“Who was that?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that’s why Jason and I are paranoid while on our way to pick up Annabeth and Piper.

I reached over and turned on the radio for some reassurance. 

We picked up Annabeth and Piper from the mall. They had went to get Annabeth a pair of sneakers that she really had wanted, but they were holding three shopping bags. 

Annabeth was clearly holding a bag of books and clothes, one with the shoe box in it, and Piper was holding one full of who knows what.

“Did you guys forget that we’re going to the beach?” 

Piper gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “ I forgot… “ she groaned. Annabeth just smiled and reached into her bag, tossing a bathing suit to her. “How am I supposed to forget when you’re around?” she said, smiling back at Annabeth.

“What’s wrong, Seaweed Brain?” she asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror. The light we were at turned green, and I turned onto the highway.

Piper was now singing along to the radio, and after some persuasion (maybe some charmspeak), Annabeth joined along. Gods, she was beautiful. Soon enough, we were all singing along. Seeing Annabeth happy melted my fears, my heart being swept along with them.

Ten minutes of singing later, we were at the beach. We layed down our towels while Annabeth and Piper changed in the car. Thankfully, Jason and I had remembered to pack some food. The four of us sat down.

We ate and then decided to go for a swim. I took off my shirt and stood up, dragging Annabeth with me. Jason and Piper took off to the waves in a race, Piper in the lead. She was yelling at Jason in charmspeak.

“Slow down! Fall! Look at the sky!” she shouted. Jason was blocking his ears with the palms of his hands and running as fast as he could.

I scooped up Annabeth over my shoulder and ran.

“Percy!” she shrieked. “Put me down, Seaweed Brain!”

“Have a little faith, Wise Girl!” I yelled back.

People were staring as I zoomed into the water, not stopping until I was shoulder deep. Annabeth slid down and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was laughing. I kissed her once, slowly, and then threw her into the water. She was still laughing as she went under. I dived under, swimming to her. She climbed on my shoulders and I stood up, holding her legs so she wouldn’t fall off.

“Pipes! Jason!”

They turned around, and when jason saw us, he grinned. Piper climbed on his shoulders and they advanced.

This game was especially fun when you’re an ADHD demigod who’s trained to fight monsters. We played for a while, then I motioned for Jason that it was time. I had made sure that the ring boxes were made of leather, so they didn’t get wet.

“Wanna surf?” I asked Annabeth. She nodded, her face flushed from the heat.

I summoned a good wave after we had gotten our surfboards from the trunk. We paddled to it and then stood up. I rode on the wave flawlessly. Annabeth was doing as best as she could. When I Annabeth had stabilized, I jumped onto her surfboard.

“Percy!” she yelled. “What the Hades are you doing?” I willed the wave to hold us for as long as I needed.

She was looking straight ahead, trying to control the surfboard. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous with the wind blowing through her hair.

Taking that moment, I kneeled and opened the small box. i took a deep breath, trying to control my nerves. She still hadn’t noticed me.

“I love you Wise Girl. I have loved you since you told me that I drooled in my sleep. You are the only person who understands me. I would do anything for you. If you wanted me to, I would go through Tartarus again and again. You kept me strong there. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Annabeth, my beautiful, beautiful, Wise Girl, will you marry me?”

She turned. Her face was streaked with tears of joy. She was still beautiful. I looked her in the eyes.

“Yes. yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!” she said, pulling me up. She kissed me passionately, sending her feelings of happiness to me. I slid the ring on her finger.

It was made of silver. One large gemstone ,the same color of her eyes was in the middle. It was surrounded by turquoise gems. I couldn’t control the wave anymore, and we toppled into the water. I was vaguely aware of people clapping.

Jason tackled Piper, summoning the winds to fly them up. They were suspended in midair, Percy’s wave blocking them from the mortal’s view. Jason did as best as he could to kneel in midair.

Piper’s eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Piper, those old memories you had of me may not have been real, but you are real for me. You are the best real thing that has ever happened to me. without you, I would be lost. I love more than I love myself. There’s nobody else that I would ever spend my life with. Piper, will you marry me?” Jason said.

Piper couldn’t speak, so she just nodded her her head furiously. She wrapped her arms around Jason, kissing the life out of him. Jason slid the ring on her finger. I was gold, with rubies and diamonds all around a diamond in the middle.

“I love you.” she said, even forgetting that they were in midair. They swam back to shore.

When Piper saw Annabeth, she shrieked and ran to her.

“You too?” Annabeth exclaimed. They hugged each other tightly, both crying tears of joy.

Percy jogged over to Jason. They high fived and shoulder bumped, grinning. Percy’s bead necklace swished around his neck.

“We did it! Bro! That’s crazy!” Jason said.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Percy agreed.

They packed up and started the long journey home.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, Bitches.

I could feel the heat of the campfire on my face. It wasn’t the only reason I was sweating. Percy had goaded me into announcing our engagement. We had just finished singing a song, led by none other than the Apollo cabin. It was time. I stood up, dragging Percy along.

“We have an announcement.” I said in a loud voice. It got all quiet. “Percy and I are engaged!” I shouted with joy, holding our clasped hands up. Percy blushed as the whole entire camp cheered. I looked over at Piper. She nodded, and her and Jason stood up.

“Us too!” she shouted over the cheers, which only responded by getting louder. They quieted as we sat down. Chiron grinned and congratulated us, clapping Percy and Jason’s backs. Nico, who had been sitting right behind us, leaned forward.

“I don’t suppose this is the ‘big surprise’ I had to wait ten hours for?” Percy shot him a sideways smile.

“One last song?” Will asked. Everyone yelled like banshees. I shook my head, smiling from ear to ear.I felt Percy’s hand slide into my pocket and slide back out. He grabbed my hand, sliding the ring back onto my finger, sending me back into my memories.

“I like seeing this on you.” he murmured. “It reminds me that we’ll always be together.” He kissed me.

“You don’t need anything to prove that.” I said back, snuggling into his side. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Slowly, the bonfire ended. Everyone started to drizzle out. Percy and I just stayed after, sitting in silence until it got late enough for us to worry about the patrol harpies. I kissed him goodbye and we went our separate ways.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up gasping, my lungs on fire. It was just a dream. You’re okay. You’re in the Athena cabin, at camp. You are okay. Why did it sound like I was trying to convince myself?  
Tears slowly started to find their way down my face. I sniffled, hoping nobody heard me. Percy. He could help. I put on a hoodie and some flip flops. Then I grabbed my Yankees cap and crept towards the back door. I opened it slowly, not wanting to wake up my siblings.

I headed toward Percy’s cabin. I tried so hard, but in the end I couldn’t keep my feelings in. Tears started to race down my face. I bit my hand to keep the sobs in. Throwing caution to the wind, I started sprinting to Percy’s cabin. My throat got tight with sobs. My hand was numb. I could taste the iron in my mouth and feel the blood dripping down my arm.

I barreled into Percy’s door and threw my Yankees cap to the ground. A wail escaped me, and I clamped my hands over my mouth. Percy bolted up into a sitting position at the loud sound.

“What? Who? Where? Is Annabeth okay?”

His eyes landed on me. I shook my head. He didn’t even know that I was there, yet he still asked about me first. That cheered me up a bit. He silently lifted up his covers and I crawled in, resting my head on his bare chest.

“Annabeth, is that blood?” he asked, eyes wide. I nodded. He grabbed my hand, inspecting it. He sighed, shaking his head. He used his power to shoot some water from the fountains into the glass on his nightstand. He cleaned my hand and bandaged it as best as he could. I looked at the clock. 4:53 a.m. I had stopped crying by then.

“Nightmare?” he asked, falling onto his back. I followed, nodding. He kissed my temple. “Sleep. We’ll go to the infirmary first thing tomorrow.”

I nodded and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly and peacefully (thank the gods). Percy was still snoring away next to me. I squinted as the sunlight from outside found its way into my eyes. I looked at the clock. 11:14. Poseidon’s underpants, we were so late.

“Percy!” I whisper shouted, shaking him. He immediately woke up and blinked groggily. He saw me and smiled.

“Good morning.” he said, pecking me on the lips. I giggled.

“We’re late.” I said, getting up. He groaned and rolled onto his feet. “I’m going to go change. Meet me at my cabin.” I said on my way out.

I got to my cabin and changed. just as i was tying my hair into a ponytail, my brother, Michael, walked up to me.

“Where were you all morning? We were worried.”

“I had a nightmare. so I took a walk.” It wasn’t really a lie.

“A really long walk, apparently. Percy’s here.” I headed out after saying goodbye to Michael.

“Hi.” I said when I got to Percy. He smiled and took my good hand in his.

“Infirmary.” he said We headed there and looked for Will. He found us before we saw him.

“Hey What do you guys need?” I showed him my hand. He pulled out a chair and told me to sit down. I did. He unwrapped my bandage and took a look at my swollen, throbbing hand.

“These are bite marks,” he said, looking at me. “Human bite marks.”

I bit my lip. “I know.” I said, looking him straight in the eyes. I gave him my best “cut it out” look. It seemed like he got the message, because he shut up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel was late, and I was worried sick. She was supposed to show up with Frank yesterday. I was in the infirmary with Will. He had taught me mortal medicine ways a couple of years ago as best as he could so I could help out. Nobody needed my help, so I was cleaning up a little bit, organizing things.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Annabeth with Percy. Will walked up to them. I turned my back to them for a second to put down the bag of ambrosia I was holding. When I turned back around, the bandages that were on Annabeth’s hand were gone and Will was treating her wounds. I walked up behind them. None of them seemed to notice me or show any sign of seeing me there.

“I know.” i catch Annabeth saying, glaring at Will. I frown, feeling my cheek muscles go down. The bite marks on Annabeth’s hand were human. I knew she was responsible, because I had been doing the same thing last just last year. When i had nightmares about

“Tartarus.” I finished out loud. They seemed to notice that I was there now.

“What?” Percy asked. I ignored him.

“You need to tell someone about this.” I said to Annabeth. Will was applying salve to her hand and she hissed before replying to me.

“I’m telling Percy.” she said.

“Someone other than Percy. Someone who can help you.”

“Who, you? It’s not like you know what I’m going through right now.” her words came out harsh sounding. She started apologizing.

“Whatever. It’s not like I was trying to help you or anything.” I said, and walked out of the infirmary. I know, it’s stupid to get mad over something so small. But lately, everything’s been getting on my nerves. Even the smallest things. i walked into the Hades cabin and flopped onto my bed. Several minutes passed before I sat up, my back facing away from the door.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and footsteps made their way over to my bed. i knew it was Will without even turning around to look. He threw himself down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head in my lap.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” he asked, looking up at me. I sighed, knowing that I would feel guilty if I lied.

“I’ve been getting irritated with everyone lately. Anything- everything will piss me off. I don’t know why and I don’t like it.” I shrug my shoulders and look down into the crystal clear blue eyes that I had fallen in love with. He flashed me a blindingly beautiful white smile.

“It’s natural. Everyone has days where they just can’t. You’ll be fine by the end of today. If not, tomorrow.” I leaned down and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. We haven’t kissed for days, but it felt like months. We break apart and i smile shyly, blushing.

“You’re so beautiful.” he says, studying my face with wide, searching eyes. I arch an eyebrow and stare at him. “No. Really. Your hair is so thick and beautiful. And now that you cut it, it’s even better. I can see your face. Your strong jaw, and your forehead opens up and brightens your face. Your nose helps balance everything. And your eyes. Oh my gods, your eyes. They’re like pools of dark chocolate. They’re so warm and toasty. I love them. I love you. Now that you have your olive Italian glow back in your skin, everything is brought out even more. When you blush, my stomach churns. You’d think that I’d gotten used to it by now, but no. The butterflies drive me crazy. And you smile. Don’t even get me started about your--”

I shut him up with my mouth. I tangled my hands in his hair. He sat up and , without breaking the kiss, placed me on his lap. He put his hands on my hips as he licked my lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth to him and curled my hands into his mop of blonde hair. I was on fire. We broke apart, panting and gasping for air. I opened my mouth. I meant to say “I love you”, but what came out was

“Marry me.”

Will leaned back to look at me. “What?”

I blushed, but there was no turning back.

“I don’t have a ring.” I said, standing up, pulling him with me. I felt a weight in my pocket. I reached my hand in to find a ring. “Nevermind. I do have a ring. Thanks, Hades. I wasn’t planning this.” I said, leading him to an open area. “But I sure as hell know that I love you. And I’m not gonna back down.” I finished, kneeling.  
“Nico?” he asked, a single tear streaming down his face. I took a deep breath.

“William Solace, I love you. But you already know that. But I want everybody to know that. And I’m going to get you back for everything you just said about me. Your hair is like the sun, casting light over your whole face, and a shadow under your soft jaw and chin. And your lips are so soft and amazing, and they are the most beautiful shade of pink that I have ever seen. And your eyes. I’ve seen people with electric blue eyes but they’re nothing compared to yours. Yours are so pretty that I can’t describe them. Like the pale blue of the clouds after it rains one day, but the next day, they’re baby blue, and the next like the soft hues in the sky, and the next like sparkling sapphires. And when you smile, the world brightens up a little more. I get blinded by the pure, unfiltered beauty being directed at me. It makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything that I want without fear. And when you laugh, it’s music to my ears. Better than Apollo or anyone could ever play. If I could, I’d listen to it all day. It’s unfair that someone could have this much beauty. It’s even more impossible when you tell me you love me, and it’s a dream that you’re mine. You make me want to burst with love. I’m rambling now. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your radiating beauty. Will Solace, will you marry me?”

He looked at me, almost sobbing. He answered, his voice slightly thick with tears. “Yes, Death Breath.”

He pulled me up and crashed his lips into mine.

Someone started clapping and we broke apart. Standing there were Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, and Piper, who had tears in her eyes along with Hazel.

“When did you all get here?” I exclaimed.

“I believe you were saying ‘You make me want to burst with love’” Reyna said, smiling. Hazel crushed Nico in a hug. He was blushing, and he buried his head in her shoulder.  
“We’ll leave them alone now.” Piper said, glaring at everyone. “Won’t we?”

Everyone nodded and left. I turned around. Will was smiling, tears going down his face. I slipped the ring onto his finger. It couldn’t have been more perfect. It was a simple silver band with one sparkling Stygian iron gemstone in the middle, surrounded by diamonds and smaller Stygian iron gemstones.

“I love you he whispered. Nico kissed him again.

“I love you too, mio bellissimo angelo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started, so I won't really be able to post a lot. Also, my sister had a baby a couple of weeks ago and I might be busy some days with the baby (a boy, December 22nd, if anyone cares). Please comment, and, of course, kudos are always welcome. Also, if you want to know, I will be learning Italian this year!Happy New Years!!!  
> Mio bellissimo angelo = my beautiful angel  
> [Will's Ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f0/de/a6/f0dea6df4af608780e4ac58b503d16dd.jpg)   
> [Annabeth's Ring](http://astatic.ice.com/media/catalog/product/4/0/40001122_main_11.jpg)  
> [Piper's Ring](http://www.jewelsglobe.com/wp-content/uploads/14k-White-Gold-Morganite-Halo-Engagement-Ring.jpg)  
> [Hazel's Ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9a/bd/9f/9abd9f7563cff6ec2db004a70e654af7.jpg)  
> [Bonus: Calypso's Ring](http://image.brilliantearth.com/media/cache/65/21/65217a00c12769a629b56b3c0df59f8e.jpg)


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

So, the next chapter will be up on Sunday, as planned.

The thing is, I'm writing this to tell you guys (the 5 of you who actually read this) that this story i going to be on HIATUS.

Here's my explanation:

These past few weeks, my depression has increased SO MUCH that it is physically hurting me when I write fluff and good things. I just think "Why am I not this happy?", and have a mental breakdown afterwards. I've had it under control at school, and sometimes at home. I'm really trying hard and my friends are helping me through it.

Today, I got hit the hardest I've been hit in a while.

I laid in bed for 2 hours or possibly even more, crying.

If any of you are going through depression, PLEASE contact me, I am so willing to help. I have and e-mail for this kind of internet stuff to protect my identity, because I'm not ready to give that out yet. Yes, the name I put was Nico di Angelo.

This is my e-mail:

doremifasodonewithyou@gmail.com

I know I'm not the best person to talk to, but please contact me. You don't have to tell me your name, just your problem and I'll stay by your side all the way through.

So, that was a shitload of pessimistic stuff I just threw out there. So, I gotta give you guys some good stuff, even if I don't feel it.

I'm thinking about writing my own story. The chapters will be 1,500 words or more, always. I'm shooting for 2,000 words each. So, that means that the updates will be MUCH slower.

I'm also thinking of doing a Percabeth high school au thing. Give me your opinions on that in the comments, please.

Also, I might make the cliche as hell nerd and jock thing with Percabeth or Frazel (or both, who the hell knows).

I'm also trying to do the "Modern Cinderella Story" crap and all that jazz, so I hope I can do it.

I might add some Jasper into the mix.

What about Caleo, might you ask? I need YOUR idea for that! *Que the progressive advertisement lady*

I also want to do some things with the adorable couples, like Chris+Clarisse Grover+Juniper, Travis+Katie, and Tyson+Ella.

Please, comment your opinion, it really would help me. If I can, I'll try to write some chapters.

THANK YOU to whoever read all the way through that, I really appreciate it.

I hope to see you guys soon!

UPDATE: My own story is already up on Wattpad, and it is called Why? My username is the same but they couldn't afford to have two more letters in my frickin' username, so it's DoReMiFaSoDoneWithU

For those of you who are lazy... like me:

[Click Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/63674122-why)

UPDATE: 3/14/2016: I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY. I am just going to leave it as two one-shots of Percabeth, Jasper, and Solangelo on-shots. Sorry to disappoint, but I have a lot of shit in my life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 2/14/16: I won't be posting a chapter today, I'm so sorry. I'm incredibly busy and I'm babysitting my nephew, and babies are quite the handful (especially when they are only a month and eat 24/7).


	4. Please read.

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I will not be continuing this story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, and that's what I'll leave it as. I'm going to be focused more on my original story on wattpad. Check it out if you're not mad at me right now. I'm just unhappy writing this story and it feels like a chore. I also have 4 exams this month for school and I'm trying to cram everything I need to know into my brain, and that requires me not writing 3 stories at once. I'm only going to be working on one as an exercise for my English/ Language Arts exam. I have a Solangelo AU one-shot coming up soon. As soon as I finish writing it, I will type it up and post it for you guys on here.   
Thanks for reading.  
Love,  
Asia (Pronounced: (Ah- see-yah or ah-c -yah)


End file.
